


A Christmas Family

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Emma is alone on Christmas Eve and desires to have a family. Regina remind her that she is not alone and she have a family for the holidays. -SwanQueen ONE-SHOT -





	A Christmas Family

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot Story

In the cozy loft, the blonde woman was sitting on the window seat and staring at the window. It was snowing outside, and the children’s laughter was full of the cheers while they played with snow. Emma was in her cozy beige sweater, her knees were closing to her chest around her arms, and her cheek was laying on her knees. Her blonde curls were in messy buns, and she had no makeup. 

All she did was sitting there all day and watching the snow falling on the ground. Emma knew it was Christmas. Well, it was a Christmas Eve. The blonde woman had no plans to go out to celebrate the holiday festively. In her whole life, she never celebrated the Christmas since she was a foster kid when she was three months old. Emma never wished that she had anything to spend her time that she wanted. All she wished in every Christmas was the family that she desired. 

Until, she arrived in Storybrooke from Boston and she finally met the heartwarming couple who invited her to their loft that they shared together. Mary Margaret and David Nolan were the big suckers for Christmas. They comforted her every year when they knew that Emma didn’t celebrate it at all. So, they tried to convince her to go out with them for the holiday festival but failed at every attempt. 

In her window, Emma was finally staring down at the handsome boy who was standing on the street with a beautiful smile outside, and she gave a little wave. She knew that the boy was the mayor’s kid and even hers too. She found out that the handsome boy was her biological son since her arrival in Storybrooke for the first time. Henry waved his hand back and looked away at his brunette adoptive mother who was walking toward him on the street. 

The blonde woman looked away at the beautiful brunette woman who was a mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills. She had a crush on her since their arguments about their son. But luckily for them, Henry stopped them from getting an intense fighting, and they went into the civil to sign their terms to have their son to stay on every weekend. 

Regina smiled at her son and looked away at the window where Emma was staring and being alone in the loft. Her smile faltered away, and she showed her compassion when she stared at the beautiful blonde woman in the window. In her mind, she knew that the blonde woman had no desire to celebrate Christmas every year. She had been seeing her when she goes to work in Town Hall or Granny’s Dinner with Henry for dinner. The brunette woman always took the glances at the window where Emma was sitting for many years since the announcement of her arrival in the town. 

Henry frowned at looking on the blonde woman who was disappearing from the window. Regina tugged him away to stand there longer, and they walked to the diner where Granny held the festival dinner for the townspeople to come and celebrate it together. It left him to wonder about his blonde mother and knew that he had to do something better to get Emma to realize that she is not alone on Christmas Eve. He smiled when he saw his brunette mother who was speaking with Snow and Charming when they entered the diner to be seen. 

Across from the diner to the loft, Emma re-appeared in the window seat with her hot chocolate and sat down then watched the snow outside in her view. The blonde woman sighed and sipped in her mug to keep her tongue to taste the chocolate. She always had been wishing for everything to be with her family, but she couldn’t find anything to do around on the Christmas Eve. But Emma knew that Henry had a lot of things to do in the mayoral mansion with the beautiful brunette woman that she had a crush. 

The blonde woman finished her drink as she stared at the window longer. She didn’t notice that Regina was walking back to the spot where the brunette woman found Henry on the street. Emma conjured the refill of the hot chocolate and drank again then dreamed of being a family with someone she loved. It was filling with the laughter and cheers in the holiday festive. Every time, the blonde woman smiled at the thoughts of the Christmas family and looked down at the brunette woman who gazed with a beautiful smile on the street. 

Emma was confused with Regina’s smile that the brunette woman sent her. The blonde woman tilted her head and leaned closer to the cold window. Regina conjured herself into a purple smoke and re-appeared behind her on the window seat. The brunette woman finally cleared her throat and spoke lightly. 

“Why are you alone on Christmas Eve?” 

“I don’t celebrate it,” Emma answered while she was staring at the snowflake melting on the window sill. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Why are you not spending your time with Henry and everyone at Granny’s Diner?” 

“I was, but something is missing.” 

“What is that?” The blonde woman asked her while she half looked away at her. Regina smiled and conjured herself into a beautiful red long sleeves dress with the pair of black Louboutin boots then walked to the window seat and sat in front of Emma. The brunette woman continued with a smile. 

“You.” 

“Me? What do you mean?” 

“You are missing out on everything about Christmas. You should be not alone on Christmas.” Regina reached the blonde woman’s hand and caressed with a gentle touch from her thumb rubbing on it then replied. 

“Is it illegal?” Emma asked with curiosity and looked away at the window once again. The brunette woman still stared at the blonde beauty and spoke lightly with her bright smile. 

“No, but the Christmas is all about the family, love, and joy that we need our happiness to be together to celebrate it.” 

“I don’t celebrate it.” 

“Tell me, dear, why is that?” Regina asked. 

“When I was three months old, the foster families brought me into their houses, and I was raising in their homes. All I saw the beautiful Christmas tree outside with the lights. But, the foster families never took me in to see what Christmas was like in their homes. They never let me go anywhere with them. They left me alone on the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day while they were away to be with other families that they spent their time to celebrate without me.” Emma explained while reminiscing the memories of her childhood. 

“It’s their loss that they thought of you when you were alone on the Christmas Eve. They should deserve the less than the people who realized that they are lucky to have you as their family member. As for Henry and I, we do consider you as our family but in our hearts, we feel sorry because you are alone on the Christmas Eve since your arrival in Storybrooke.” Regina frowned with a reply. The blonde woman shook her head and wiped her tears from her face. Their hands were still intertwining. 

“It’s true. You should be not alone on Christmas. So, come with me.” The brunette woman asked. Emma looked away at her and shook her head then looked away at the window. Regina sighed and got up then leaned forward to embrace the blonde woman in her arms. Emma closed her eyes when she felt the brunette woman’s arms enclosing around her shoulders and heard the words from her. 

“Remember, you have Henry and me. You are not alone on Christmas Eve. You are our family.” 

“Thank you.” The blonde woman stuttered the words and looked up at the caramel eyes who was locking with her emerald eyes. Regina smiled and leaned forward to kiss on the pale lips for few lingering moments. Emma was shocked that the brunette woman kissed her on the lips and responded back with a soft touch. Their breaths got hitched while they finally granted each other’s mouths by tangling their tongues together. 

The blonde woman slowly opened her arms to grip around the brunette woman’s waist and pulled her on her lap. The hot chocolate in a mug was disappearing as the magic was tingling around them for a while. Regina slowly sat down on the blonde woman’s thighs and licking her tastes in Emma’s mouth with a chocolate flavor. Their hands roamed on their bodies slowly. The snow was falling on the ground outside as Henry was watching his mothers making out on the window seats. He smiled at himself and spoke to no one. 

“Merry Christmas, moms.” 

In Emma’s thoughts, she realized that Regina and Henry were her families and it was her Christmas present for a long time. She finally was happy that Regina came back to tell her that she was not alone on Christmas Eve at all. She smiled while making out with the beautiful mayor of Storybrooke on her lap. Finally, they stopped kissing and their forehead colliding together until they smiled at each other. The brunette woman leaned back and spoke lightly. 

“Merry Christmas, my Emma. Come home with Henry and me.” 

“Ok. Merry Christmas Regina. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on Christmas Eve.” 

“Of course, dear. Let’s go. I can see Henry smiling down on the street.” Regina looked away at the window and waved her hand at her son. Emma widened her eyes and looked away at the brunette boy who was grinning at them. The snow was still falling on the ground. 

“Um… Ok. Let me get my clothes.” 

“Well, your parents took care when you were at your work yesterday. I asked them to pack everything in the boxes and others. It’s at our house.” 

“How?” 

“Henry and I planned to have you in our house from now on. So, will you be our Christmas family?” Regina asked while she stood up and conjured herself into a fur coat with the leather gloves. 

“As the Christmas Eve rolling around in this town, I would be honored to be your Christmas Family.” Emma declared with a kiss on the red plumps lips. The brunette woman grinned and conjured them into the purple smoke. Henry was in the purple smoke. They were in the living room of the mayoral mansion, and they dressed in their Christmas pajamas onesies. The brunette boy ran toward them and gave a big Christmas hug. Emma was smiling at her boy and embraced him into a tight hug. Regina smiled at the interaction and conjured the flames in the fireplace then spoke lightly. 

“Now, we have to do something fun, and it’s already beginning to celebrate as the Swan-Mills family for Christmas.” 

“Swan-Mills?” Emma asked. Henry smiled and spoke lightly. 

“Mom and I formed it the long time ago after your arrival. So do you like it?” 

“Yes, I love the sound of the name. Swan-Mills. It’s perfectly fitting in our family.” The blonde woman smiled with a reply. Regina nodded and conjured the Christmas music. Henry ran back to do his things around in the living room. The blonde woman walked toward the brunette woman and gave a last kiss on the plump red lips with another reply. 

“Merry Christmas, Regina Swan-Mills. I love you, and this is the best Christmas Eve.” 

“Regina Swan-Mills? Are we married already? But I loved that sound from your mouth, dear. As long as we are taking it slow. Lastly, Merry Christmas Emma Swan-Mills and I love you too.” Regina teased with a smirk then finally kissed on the pale lips as the midnight bell rang over the town. The magic blasted away as Santa Claus giggled with a reply. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone and have a good night! Ho Ho Ho!” 

Santa was lashing on the reindeers as they fled away in the starry night. The snow was still falling on the ground in the town. The mayoral mansion was full of the laughter and cheers in the lovely Swan-Mills family on Christmas Eve.


End file.
